


Cheating? I like it.

by Thatgothbitch



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Cheating, Drama, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Threesome, anger issues, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatgothbitch/pseuds/Thatgothbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek feels neglected by his boyfriend criag and feels like he has the right to cheat on him with pip and damien mostly pip. Pip is physically abused by damien and Pip uses tweek as a comforter. Craig and damien has anger issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating? I like it.

Tweek layed his head down on Craig's shoulder trying to control his usual twitches and tics so he wouldn't kick him off. Him and criag were on the couch watching football. He didn't like football that much but it was the only time criag wouldn't care if tweek touched him. He enjoyed these moments. Tweek remebered when they were nine, criag and him would watch criag's favorite show and he would rest his head on tweaks lap without caring about his tics and twitches. Now he doesn't even hold his hand. Everything was going fine until tweek twitched, causing him to elbow Craig's ribcage. Criag yelped and nudged Tweek away and flipped him off. Tweek shrieked "augh! Sorry!" criag rubbed his side were tweek elbowed him "fucking whatever. Just fucking get some meat on you. It wouldn't have hurt if you weren't so boney." ouch, Tweek thought. He rubbed his own elbow that hit criag; he felt his bone though his skin, he could admit, he was a little under weight but it was still rude. He knew there would be no point of laying his head back down on criag cause he would just shoo him away. Tweek got up and walked upstairs, tugging on his hair. Walking down the hllway he glanced around the pictures on the wall. Each of them was hung up by him himself. Criag refused to help hang them. He looked over to a picture of him and criag holding hands. It was tweaks 12th birthday and Craig's mother wanted to take a picture of the happy couple. In the picture you could see cartman in the background pulling Kyle's hair while token was laughing with kenny. Craig was smirking to tried to hide the fact he had braces. He had them removed at 14. Tweek smiled remembering the good time they used to have. He continued passing other pictures and headed to his room. He flopped on the bed, not caring about messing up the sheets. But he still cared a little due to Craig getting fustrated at him. Oh Well he could do it before he left the room. Tweek was questioning his feeling for Craig. Craig has Been a jerk for over a year now. he even didn't care for his 16th b-day. The only time he has been even nice around him was when he was playing with stripe 3rd. Or the only time he would touch tweek is when they were having sex. But the sex wasn't even meaningful he always just jumped into it. No kissing, no warming up, it was alway just 'hey get ready' type of thing.

Suddenly tweaks thoughts were interrupted by his phone 'ding!' he gotten a text. He twitched by the sound. He sat up to grab his phone out of pocket. He looked at the notification to see who texted it read :you got a message from Phillip!. Pip and Tweek weren't friends until high school due to the fact that pip was known as the that wierd British kid and Tweek didn't want to be teased as much as he already was. But in highschool, freshmen year, they had a lot of classes together, and talked a lot. It seems that they had gotten along pretty well. And at that time Tweek didn't mind being teased.

"Agh! What could he want?!" Tweek said aloud

He tapped the notification

A/N: this is a back and forth messaging pip starts first

Phillip:hello teakers!

Tweek:hi

Phillip:do you want to hang out at Starks pond? Damien's out doing demon business and it get mighty boring around here. Your probably my only option right now

Tweek:sure. I got nothing else to dolor  
Tweek:fuck I mean door  
Tweek:ugh stupid autocorrect I said do. I have nothing else to do

Phillip:this has made my day lol  
Tweek:whatever

A/N: I'm new to this

Tweak got up and turned towards the messed up sheets I'm not gonna be gone that long I can fix it later' Tweek thought and headed out his bedroom. He didn't bother grabbing a jacket, if he could run out in only a shirt and pants on why would it stop him now? He went down the stairs almost stumbling due to his twitches and jerks. But before he reached the door He stopped. Tweek knew Craig wouldn't care where he went he still told him anyway "I'm gonna meet up with a friend I'll be back in a couple hours agh!" he twitched. Just as predicted Craig continued watching the game and ignored the coffee addict. Tweek sighed and went out the door. A gust of cool air but him softly. He smiled weakly And began walking to the Starks pond.

-fucking time skip-

Pip sat down on a bench near the frozen pond. He waited patiently for Tweek to show up. A few minutes after waiting he saw Tweek sit down beside him. He face beamed in excitment "oh goody! You came!" Tweek stared at pip in confusion and shock. Pip had his hair cut short military style and eneven. Tweek asked "why'd you cut your hair?! I thought you were gonna cut it next spring?" pip slightly shook his head "oh! It wasn't my idea." Tweek twitched a little "who's then?" he asked more calmly. Pip answered with ease "damien. He thought my hair was annoying so he cut it off." Tweek twitched agian "jesus! You just let him do that to you?" pip shook his head "oh heavens no! There was a little fight." He turned his body a little to show a big bruise on the back of his neck "that s where he held me down. But he apologized to me saying he didn't mean to hurt me." he turned back towards Tweek and innocently smiled. Tweek took the desision to drop it so there was no pressure cause if anybody knew what was too much pressure was; it was Tweek. But it could be a chance that pip was right and it was a accident? "Oh." was all Tweek could at the moment. Before anything became awkward pip got a idea "I just got a fabulous idea! Lets slide on the ice!" Tweek shrieked "Are you crazy?! What if we fall and break the ice?! What if we fall and break our necks?!" pip giggled while Tweek still rambled on about the things that could happen. Pip then got up and pulled Tweek with him. Tweek yelped as he was yanked up. Pip pulled him all the way til they were near the ice. But as soon as pip took a step onto the ice he slipped and fell bringing Tweek with him. Tweek was surprisingly calm about this until he noticed he was far enough to where he would have to slide on the ice to get back on the edge of the pond. Tweek got up "how are we gonna get back?! I can't skate on ice without skates!" pip laughed As he slowly got up being careful not to slip. "Just balance yourself." the coffee addict took two steps and took stance. Pip then took one foot out "good, now take one foot out and use it to push yourself." pip then pushed himself which in effect made him glide and stopped himself when he was at least 6 feet in ft. of him. "Come on. Do it yourself." Tweek hesitated at first, his mind suggested that he should just go Yolo and just scoot back to the edge, But instead he took his first foot and pushed himself. He arched his back and kept his feet apart. He kepted himself from shouting. He was too busy focusing on his feet to realize where he was going. Pip planned on catching him but when Tweek was close enough,tweek's foot went off balance and kicked pip in the angle, knocking them both down. They both let out a yell as they both fell again. Now they were in the middle of the frozen pond. Tweek was on top of pip at this piont. He was on a verge of a anxiety attack and started spitting out apologises "pip! Agh! I'm so Sorry I-" before Tweek could finish his sentence a pair of lips met his. He froze. 

Was this really happening? Tweek thought. Pip was propped on his elbows to kiss Tweek. Tweek ,without thinking or twitching, gently lowered himself to where pip was laying back down still connected with the kiss. He put his hands on both sides of pip's head.

 

A/N:I'm not very good at third person but next chapter is gonna be tweaks p.o.v. which should be more better

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading the next chapter should be better also just know its still a craig/tweek and damien/pip book


End file.
